The legend of Zelda: a novelization of Skyward sword-Majoras mask
by Pvt. Noah
Summary: This, my unknown pals, is a novelization of Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess, and Wind Waker. this is my first fan fiction, but I am experienced, as I am currently writing a novel. I will up date as soon as I can, please review, rated T for violence.


Prologue

Link was excited, for today; he would be discovering his match for life, and not his human match, but his Loftwing, Skyloftians always had a loftwing, for life. He left the bench he was sitting on. He sprinted toward the bazaar. He was going to spend his 5 rupees he had saved up on soup for him and Zelda.

He jumped off the ledge to the bridge connecting the village part of the town from the academy, statue of the Goddess, and bazaar. He was pretty athletic for a boy of 7. He climbed the ledge to the bazaar, he didn't like roads, they were to civil for him. He ran to the bazaar, feeling a little worn from the long, intense sprint.

He felt a sharp shove. He fell to the ground and saw Groose standing over him. He was a full foot taller than link, 5'7'' and he was only 9. Groose picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

"All right, hand it over, worm."

"What?" Link tried to sound like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"I know you have the money, 5 rupees, they were mine, give it back."

"I earned them fair and square, working for the cook."

"All right then, hand them over, I want them."

"No, they are mine!"

"You only want them so you can suck-up to Zelda."

"No, I'm buying soup!"

He threw Link on the ground, Link scrambled up to run, but Groose tackled him down. He punched Link hard across the jaw. Black spots filled Links vision as Groose pulled Link's wallet out and emptied the wallet's contents into his hand. He ran off and Link stood up carefully, he looked at Groose running to the bazaar. _'Groose might be strong, but I'm faster than him' _Link thought. He sprinted to the bazaar's back door, because he knew Groose was heading to the kitchen in the back. He entered the bazaar and ran to the soup shop.

"Hello Link, what'll it be today?" Ms. Maria asked, "Holy Hylia, what happened to your jaw." She pulled a mirror out and put it in front of his face. The bruises were already blossoming.

"Groose hit me and took my money. I've been saving it for the special, so Zelda doesn't have to buy." Just then Groose strolled in, an enormous grin on his face, but it dropped when he saw Link.

"GROOSE! How dare you hit Link! Give his money back. NOW."

"Fine." He pulled the rupees out and threw them at Link, he then stormed out of the bazaar.

"Thanks Maria."

"No problem, do you want any ice?"

"Na, I'm good."

Link jogged to the academy when he had the soup for the two. He opened Zelda's door and Zelda was reading a book on her bed.

"Hey Zel, I brought soup."

"Thanks, is it- oh my Goddess! What happened to your jaw?"

"Groose hit me."

"Aw, you're gonna get him back, hey, how much did you spend on the soup anyways?"

"All the rupees I had."

"Oh, I'll pay you back.." she said, opening her wallet, she pulled out a few blues, (5).

"Oh, no, not that much, just 5."

"Oh, well, take it anyways."

"No, you'll need it for later."

"No, Daddy always has some in reserve for a crisis."

"Fine, I'll take 1."

"Thanks, does it hurt, and why did he punch you?"

"Yes, and I don't know. Are you excited for the match-up today?"

"Yeah! Well, I'm nervous too."

"I'm not, I'm gonna get a, a, um, oh, yeah, a crimson loftwing!"

"Link, those haven't been seen in centuries."

"Yeah, well, I'll be the first in a long time then."

"Okay. Just be safe, you have a tendency to abandon safety precautions."

"Okay, just this once."

"Ha-ha, now finish your soup, you need to get ready."

Link gulped the rest of his soup and ran to his room. He quickly shoved a shirt on and pulled some pants on too. He met Zelda at the Statue of the Goddess, where the ceremony would begin by the headmaster sending a prayer to the Goddess's.

He smiled at her through the thick throng of people. The headmaster sent his prayer, then everyone herded down to the plaza. A short line of people formed, Fledge went first, then Groose, then Cawlin and Strich, then Pipit, then Zelda, she matched with a lavender loftwing.

"Good luck Link," the headmaster said as Link approached the fence where the match took place. He climbed over the fence and glanced upward. He sat down on the ground and stared at the sky. He couldn't believe that he was getting his loftwing… and it was taking forever. Zelda landed outside the fence, she stroked her loftwing's head, and it flew off, soaring the skies. Link examined Groose's bird. It was a nightwing. They were bred for battle. The lavender loftwing was bred for royal passage, they were agile and fast. The loftwing's that Cawlin and Strich got were different, but they shared the same quality, the birds were slow, and weak, and they didn't follow orders, it was a perfect match. Link hoped he would get a crimson loftwing. They were like cheetahs in the sky, superbly fast, and they were one of the 3 species' that could perform the famous spiral charge. They were bred purely for speed. He stared at the sky once more, and he saw that a night wing was approaching him, it stared at him for a second, and shot off, leaving Link alone again.

He was about to give up when a bird flew down to ground next to him. He stared at it for a second, trying to figure out what it was. He heard gasps and shouts behind him, but he didn't know why. He stared at the loftwing for a few more seconds, then stood up, he walked towards it, but he heard the headmaster behind him.

"Link! Stop! That's a crimson Loftwing, it's too dangerous!"

He ignored him, he slowly approached the bird and ran to jump on it. It shrieked and flew to the sky, but it circled and came back down. He ran outside the fence and to a diving platform.

He dove off, and whistled loudly. The Crimson loftwing shrieked, and flew to Link. He grabbed its neck and clambered on. Its body shook vibrantly and a glowing light filled the sky.

"It matched, Link has matched with a crimson Loftwing…" the head master breathed to himself as Zelda stomped her foot in jealousy.

CH. 1

Skyloft was a beautiful place at dawn. The floating waterfalls glinted off the sun's rays. The kittens meowed softly as the day begun. On that particular morning however, the greatest adventure in Link's life would come anew.

Zelda woke and sat up with a yawn; she rifled through her clothes and picked out a red dress for today. It was the day of the ceremony, and she was playing the role of the Goddess. She grabbed the sailcloth and tied it around her waist. She jumped up and snatched the harp from on top of her towering dresser.

Zelda was extraordinarily pretty for a 17 year old, with her long flowing gold hair, her perfect complexion, and her dazzling blue eyes matched up to her special personality. She pulled her door open and walked up the stairs of the knight academy, she wasn't becoming a knight, but her father was the headmaster of the academy so she had a permanent living quarter just for her.

She pulled the door open on the top floor and bounded outside. She ran up to a bird statue and said a quick prayer, and then bounded up the steps to the statue of the Goddess Hylia. She played a quick tune on the harp, and she pulled out a quill and a roll of parchment, she quickly scribbled something down, gave a sharp whistle, and her loftwing landed in front of her, she put the note in the birds outstretched talon;

"It's for Link."

The bird nodded and flew towards the academy.

Link tossed in his bed, he was having the dream again. The bird stuck it's talon through the window and dropped the note on his belly. It next nudged its head into the room and gave a loud; SQUAWK! Link bolted up but fell to the floor. He quickly unfurled the scroll and read it through. He stood and ran his hand through his messy brown hair. He grabbed his wallet out from his closet and ran off to find Zelda. He sprinted up the stairs and up to the statue of the Goddess. As he stepped into the courtyard where Zelda was standing he stared in awe, her figure was beautiful and petite, her smile brightened when she saw him. They impacted in a tight embrace and she stepped back and spinned.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Like a Goddess."

"Oh, really? Wow, thanks, Link."

He was about to hug her again, when headmaster Gaepora walked into the courtyard. His large body shook as he laughed,

"Do not be afraid, children."

Zelda smiled and played a tune on her harp.

"Link; are you excited for the big race today?"

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "I'm sure I'll be able to beat Groose and his cronies."

"Link, don't worry, and besides, if you win, I'll give you a special prize, that I made all by myself," Zelda said, batting her eyelashes.

"You need to practice Link," Gaepora said sternly, "Zelda noted that you haven't been practicing much, and when you have, it's all been flying around lazily."

"Okay," he muttered and sprinted to the nearest platform, hurled himself off, and when he whistled for his bird, nothing came. Leaving him to tumble through the sky.


End file.
